There is a continuing need for collaborative efforts to investigate prevention of low birth weight and other important issues in clinical obstetrics. The specific aim of this proposal is to continue the Maternal- Fetal Medicine (MFMU) Network Center at Wayne State University in response to the NICHD request for applications. The capability and intent of vigorous patient evaluation using common protocols are documented by both current status and past performance. Ten subspecialists in maternal-fetal medicine, an obstetrician sub specialized in clinical genetics, and a neonatologist will collaborate in the MFMU Network Center. Additional research faculty in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and other departments will provide support as needed. Four experienced research nurses are currently employed to accomplish Network protocols. The Division of Neonatology is also renewing their Neonatal Network grant proposal, and continues to collaborate closely with the MFMU. Our perinatal database now contains over 80,000 deliveries. Elaborate computer facilities are described. A large proportion of the 7,500 annual deliveries are from high risk pregnancies. State-of-the-art ultrasound, genetics, antenatal testing, maternal critical care, antepartum inpatient, labor and delivery, and NICU services are available. Extensive research commitment experience, and productivity is documented, including but not limited to our participation as an MFMU Center. Intent to participate and agreement to capitated funding is documented with letters of support and agreement.